A Sometimes Fairy Tale
by LadyPolly
Summary: anna's reflections... her life


So yea, don*t own Dom, Mia, Letty and the rest of the gang we all know and love, or love to hate. You know the drill... just remember if I did own them, I would not be doing this right now, and probably would not be stressing about general school annoyances like finals and graduation and all the stuff that goes with it. Wow I*ve been busy.. all graduated now.. thank goodness... its taken me awhile to get this chapter written if you cannot tell.  
  
  
  
Author: LadyPolly  
  
Title: A Sometimes Fairy Tale  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there was a little girl. She liked to wear her hair in pigtails, and she wanted to grow up to be a racer, just like her older brother Dom. AND her Papi. She didn*t remember her Papi though, because he died right before she was born. And I do mean RIGHT before she was born. The day before to be exact. In an accident. But not just any accident, this accident happened at the track, and some say it wasnÕt really an accident.  
  
About a week after the accident, the guy who hit her Papi*s car was back in the hospital, on the brink of death. You see, most of the time, this little girl*s brother was quite calm, quite cool and quite collected. It was a Thursday, and Dom was working in the family garage when he walked in. Dom lost it, and it eventually took four line-backer-sized-guys to pull Papi Dommie off.  
  
In case you haven*t guessed, I*m the little girl. Dom is my Papi, the only one I*ve known since he got back from Lompoc for hurting the guy who killed our Papi. Dom and I have a sister too, Mia. She*s two years younger than Dom, and the three of us don*t like to talk about Dom*s stint in Lompoc.  
  
I was six when Dom was 23, and he was the hottest thing on the illegal street racing circuit. Our momma could not stand the thought of Dom racing. There was a lot she couldn*t deal with though.  
  
One day when I was in kindergarten, Dom got a call from my teacher. She was wondering where Momma was, and why she hadn*t arranged for anyone else to pick me up. Dom quickly apologized for the oversight, and went to pick me up. Then we went home. When we got there, we found Momma on the floor, and the next thing I remember Dom had scooped me up and carried me outside, then called Mia who was working at the store.  
  
Mia came rushing home, and I remember asking her why Momma was on the floor, and her tears rolling down her cheeks. I*ve been told that I didn*t start crying until the police and ambulances arrived. I didn*t know what was going on, but I knew it was bad. Mia and Dom and the team were stunned. The team had always been around, but when Dom got custody of me, everyone moved in to help out.  
  
You might think that with all Dom*s friends around, life would be a party. Not always, we almost always make it to church (Mia gets cranky with us if we don*t make the time. Something about us tempting enough fate with everyone*s favorite past time.) And we all have chores. Even Jesse, but I have to watch him to make sure he doesn*t get *distracted.* He says it*s his ADD. I don*t buy it. Mia on the other hand, seems to live for chores and cooking and all that jazz.  
  
Life*s not a fairy tale. When I started my story, I started it like it was, because that is what every little girl (even though I*m not so little) is supposed to want. Not direct port NOS in her very first car. Technically I*m not supposed to be behind the wheel of a car until I have my license. Dom-Papi once said I can*t have it *til I*m 21, but Mia, she*ll hook me up. She always does. Besides, driving is in the blood. Mia*s going to take me next week on my birthday, and she*s been teaching me how to drive her car (the only *mostly* street legal car on the team) the way the DMV wants people too.  
  
I guess I*ll tell you about everyone now. I*m Anna. Dom*s little Banana, and I*m 15 years and 51 weeks old. Dom is my Papi, and Letty is his fiance. Dom is 33 now, and Letty is 29. Mia says she is 29 too, but we all know better. SheÕs 31. Lets just say I was a big suprise for Momma and Papi. Jesse and Vince and Leon are my big brothers. Not biologically, but they*ve always been there for me, filling in places where Dom couldn*t, or I didn*t want him too. Letty*s always been there for me too. She and Mia took me shopping for my first bra, and my first fancy dress for the homecoming dance. Dom scared the hell out of my date. What do you expect though, heÕs like.. HUGE... and very very bald. Mr. Clean bald.  
  
There*s this Stevie Nicks song momma used to play about leather and lace. Letty is the leather and Mia is the lace. In other words, they can be complete opposites, but with a little deliberation, we usually come to a style I can live with. And to be honest, I don*t think we would have made it this far without these two very different women, or all my big brothers helping along the way. So... while most little girls grow up with a big brother, and a big sister.. or maybe no siblings.. but have a Momma and a Papi.. I have Dom, my Papi/Brother, Mia and Letty, my big sisters, and maternal figures, and then three very different, very crazy, very awesome big brothers. And I know how to work it to get what I want. That*s cuz I*m their little princess. The one who will wear pigtails on her wedding day, or thats what Dom tells me. IF he lets me get married that is. But in the mean time, we*re all one big happy crazy family, livin life the best way we know how.   
  
I found out what I*m getting for my birthday... a car. What else could they really get me? Really, look at my family and think about it. It*s a RX-7 just like Dom*s, but mine is blue, and it has a rearing thoroughbred horse on the hood... and hoofprints across the roof and ass-end. Hehe... I think it*s a sign I*m gonna stomp all over the competition. What do you think? 


End file.
